Redneck crazy, or Not?
by DRAGONbaby420
Summary: Paul feels like he is losing his mate, He just knows she is leaving him and he knows that he will die without her. He knows that they he has to have answer no more waiting.
1. Chapter 1

Redneck Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters or places. I don't own any of the songs in this fiction neither.

A/n: I just cant get this idea out of my head, nonbetaed so be easy please.

Redneck crazy: Tyler Farr

Gonna drive like hell through your neighborhood  
Park this Silverado on your front lawn  
Crank up a little Hank  
Sit on the hood and drank  
I'm about to get my pissed off on.

I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows  
Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows  
I didn't come here to start a fight  
But I'm up for anything tonight  
You know you broke the wrong heart, baby  
And drove me redneck crazy

Wish I knew how long it's been goin' on  
How long you've been gettin' some on the side  
Naw, he can't amount to much by the look of that little truck  
Well he won't be gettin' any sleep tonight

I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows  
Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows  
I didn't come here to start a fight  
But I'm up for anything tonight  
You know you broke the wrong heart, baby  
And drove me redneck crazy

Redneck crazy

Did ya think I'd wish ya both the best?  
Endless love and happiness?  
You know that's just not the kind of man I am  
Yeah, I'm the kind that shows up at your house at 3 AM

I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows  
Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows  
I didn't come here to start a fight  
But I'm up for anything tonight  
You've gone and broke the wrong heart, baby  
And drove me redneck crazy.  
You drove me redneck crazy, oh yeah

Paul's P.O.V.

Paul couldn't believe it his imprint his whole world had abandon him for some stupid bloodsucking leeches. First it had took forever for him to accept the imprint, not wanting to hurt his pack brother. He knew it would kill Jacob to know he didn't try and fight it and then for Bella to come to him and tell him she knew and wanted him. That jacob knew and accepted it and was happy for them Hell it had been the happiest day of his life. Now thou he just knew she was hiding something from him, or someone. He just knew it had to be that stupid leech that had come back months ago. Everything had been going great and then bam the Cullen's where back like nothing ever happened. The funny looking one with the bronze locks had been at her house when Paul carried her home. It took everything Bella had to calm him down, his wolf wanting to kill the leech for all he had done to his imprint. He had go the leech to leave and Sam had scheduled a meeting they just wanted to see Bella the family wanted to apologize. He had fought and disagreed with Bella every time the Cullen's had been brought up but he finally relented to letting her speak to them, the imprint made him. He had to make his imprintee happy after all. He remembered it like yesterday, the conversation they had shared when he had agreed to let her see them again.

" Paul please understand I just want to see them, I don't love Edward I Love you and only you." Bella pleaded with him.

"It's no that easy Isabella, do you not remember how long it took THE PACK to put you back together? Not the Cullen's they weren't here we were." Paul just couldn't understand how she could still care for them. They had almost cost her, her life and family all for them just to have a human pet.

"Paul, I just want to see the family again." She told him with tears in her eyes as grab his arm trying to get him to look at her.

"Isabella I can't stand the thought of you with them the thought of them touching you being within 50 feet of you drives me crazy, US crazy!" Paul's eyes were burning yellow as he shacked trying to contain his wolf.

She had grabbed him pleading telling him how she was only his and how she would always be his, His MATE, his world, and one day his wife and mother of his kids. The Cullen's being back wouldn't change that. He had finally after countless fights like that one relented and agreed she could see them all except Edward. It had cost him a lot to agree to that. HE had claimed her over and over that night thou his wolf reestablishing the mark on her neck claiming her as his. She hadn't been able to walk or sit regularly the next day which he took extreme pride in.

Now just 2 months of her seeing them regularly she was spending less time with him claiming to be sick or just tired and couldn't spend time with him. The pack still did regularly patrols around her house and said the blonde female vamp had been their a lot. Jacob had questioned him about it and all he could tell him was that Bella said Rose was helping her. He didn't understand why she didn't just tell him she had changed her mind and didn't want to be with him anymore. Go ahead and break his heart and leave with her precious Edward.

It was getting to be to much thou, he couldn't understand why she was pushing him away but claiming to still love him and lying about being sick. He knew between working at Sam's construction company and patrol he hadn't had a lot of time to see her but that was cause she was staying in forks at her dads and not visiting him at his house. He was currently sitting at Sam's with Jared, Sam, and Jacob after work before the bonfire tonight hoping Bella would come or call him back. He had tried to call her earlier. After her not answering his call which was gettign to be normal he had text her and she didn't answer right away only writing him back after an hour saying she had news and they needed to talk but she still wasn't feeling well. He had asked her if she would come tonight and she said she would try. Emily and Kim were cooking in the kitchen dancing around to the radio trying to get things ready for the bonfire to welcome there new members Colin and Braddy Fuller, if only the Cullen's hadn't come back things would still be the same with Bella and him and all these new pups could still a have life.

A song had just came on the radio "Redneck Crazy by Tyler Farr" He could say that was exactly how he felt, crazy, He could see him self driving well actually running to her house and pulling that damn sparkle pretty boy vamp out and ripping him to shreds, if he ever caught Edward and his mate in a situation like that. His wolf bristled at the thought. He was going to try to call Bella again see if she wanted him to come and get her for the bonfire hell even just him to come spend time wit her alone anything he missed his mate. "Sam, I'm calling Bella I can't wait any longer." Paul yelled to his alpha as he exited the back door of Emily's kitchen, not even waiting for a reply.

God why wasn't she answering him, use to she would have had the phone answered before the first ring was over not 3 rings and still nothing. He hung up and tried again if she didn't answer now he was going to forks and seeing his mate and getting answers now.

" Hello?" He hated the way those damn leech's voice so low and sweet sounding it puts his wolf on edge his natural enemy so close to his mate answering her phone.

"Where's Isabella?" He couldn't contain the growl in his voice as he asked his wolf fighting to come out and go to his mate.

"O it's you mutt hold on she's busy right now in the bathroom she isn't feeling well didn't she tell you?" Rose had replied as she motioned for Bella that there was a phone call as she came back in to the room.

**Bella P.O.V.***

No NO NO I can't talk to him yet I'm not ready I can't tell him yet. Were not ready I can't handle this it's to soon, he's not going to be happy. Not with Rose knowing before him but I couldn't help it she had caught me and figured it out. I had been avoiding him for weeks now telling him I was sick and not to worry I would get better I never thought the day he had finally agreed to let me see the Cullen's this would be the result.

I motioned for the phone from Rose might as well get it over with buy myself some more time maybe. I just hoped when he found out he would be happy even thou I knew my dad would be disappointed.

" Paul, hey what's up?" Bella had stuttered, grabbing the phone and sitting on her bed hoping he couldn't hear the increase of her heart through the phone.

Paul's p.o.v.

" Isabella, Honey are you OK I can feel something from our link, what's got you on edge, What news do you have for me?" He rushed out pacing in the back yard of Sam's house. He could feel eyes on him and tell his alpha and beta were watching him and listening making sure he was OK he motioned them away wanting to have this conversation alone with his mate. Not giving her time to answer he told her. " Get Blondie to leave I'm coming over no excuses I've got to see you." He said as he hung up. He stripped his shorts off and phased rushing to his mates house hoping he could convince her to not leave him that's all that he could think would explain her behavior.

A/n: I know it's not he best but what is Paul going to find when he reaches Bella's? What news does she have? Is she leaving him? Check back next time. Promise there will be answer if I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters or places. I don't own any of the songs in this fiction neither.

**A/n: I just cant get this idea out of my head, nonbetaed so be easy please.**

"**Far Away"**

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Recap:

Paul's p.o.v.

_" Isabella, Honey are you OK I can feel something from our link, what's got you on edge, What news do you have for me?" He rushed out pacing in the back yard of Sam's house. He could feel eyes on him and tell his alpha and beta were watching him and listening making sure he was OK he motioned them away wanting to have this conversation alone with his mate. Not giving her time to answer he told her. " Get Blondie to leave I'm coming over no excuses I've got to see you." He said as he hung up. He stripped his shorts off and phased rushing to his mates house hoping he could convince her to not leave him that's all that he could think would explain her behavior._

Bella P.O.V.

Oh No he cant be on his way. He's going to screw up my plans. Rose was standing as still as a statue watching me with a sneer on her face. What could I do he shows up here and I won't be able to hide it from him anymore, he'll know.

"Bella, are you going to be ok?" rose asked, " I can stay if you want no matter what the mutt says if you need me I'll be here." Rose was being so good to her.

"No, I need to do this. I'm his mate I got to face him no more hiding, I miss him." Bella fidgeted with the comforter on her bed as she thought of how if it wasn't for Paul and the pack piecing her back together then she wouldn't be here anymore. Edward had destroyed her when he left that day, but she was better than ever. All thanks to Paul and the pack. Bella had felt that instant connection to Paul the day she slapped him. She didn't know at the time that he had imprinted it was like he was always there helping her but never making a move. He was willing to let her be happy with someone else even Jacob thou it hurt him.

They had stayed friends up until she couldn't bare it anymore. What with the pack always putting them together and Jacob encouraging her to give Paul a chance. That had been the most surprising thing, Jacob pushing her to get with Paul. She had loved Jacob as only a friend and he had always wanted more until he phased. He had treated her like a sister and the best friend she needed. He had gave her the final push she needed to be with Paul.

"Bella, BELLA" Rose had snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Rose, Yeah i'll be fine you go spend time with Emmett I know he misses you." Bella told her and Rose just nodded and was gone in a flash out the window. Bella never could understand why all the supernatural creatures that visited her would always use the window not the door. Heck even her Dad had commented on it. He wasn't happy when he found out about the Pack and the Cullens. He had been so devastated when he learned she had dated a vampire had thought of becoming one. He had even cried and screamed at her about how could she think of becoming one of them when she would leave him and her mom behind to think she was dead.

Even since things between them had improved especially since he started to date Sue Clearwater. She had never seen her dad so happy. It helped her with Sue being around and cleaning and cooking for them she had had time to focus on herself and getting better. She loved the Pack and how they never once pushed her away, they always included her. Things were going so good for them. Her dad had all but moved in with Sue now. He was barely home except to get clothes or spend there nightly Thursday night dinner together just them.

God were was Paul he had called her twenty-five minutes ago and it wasn't a 5 min run from La Push to her house. She hoped he hadn't changed his mind she was excited to see him but she didn't know how he would react to her news. She had missed him the past two weeks but this cold/virus she had would just make her so sick she couldn't stand the thought of leaving the house.

Bella was so lost in her thoughts she barely heard the howl it seemed distant but maybe outside her Dad's house. She rushed to her window they sounded like they were agitated she wondered what was wrong. She couldn't see anyone outside maybe they had phased and were waiting on her on the porch. As Bella thought this she turned to go downstairs. That's when she saw her Victoria laying on her bed. Bella trembled as she realized that her life was over. Victoria would kill her there was no doubt in her mind. All Bella wanted was to run but she knew that would make it worse.

"Victoria, how did you.." Bella couldn't finish her sentence as Victoria grabbed her by her neck. God she just hoped Paul knew she loved him and this didn't kill him. The pack weren't sure what would happen to a Wolf if his mate/ imprint died. That's why they had all tried to protect her at first she knew it.

" Shut up, you disgusting piece of filth!" Victoria could barely control herself, to not just end it now just squeeze till her head popped off. A fitting end considering the filth's mate had ripped her James's head off to end him. Victoria watched as the human filth passed out or she assumed she had. Why had her James been so interested in this girl. She was nothing and it had cost him his life. Now this piece of filth would suffer just like she had. Victoria threw the walking blood bag know as Bella over her shoulder and jumped out the window.

Paul P.O.V.

As I phased and ran to Bella's I couldn't help but think how if I could convince MY MATE, My Isabella to stay with me, I would change I would do anything she wanted. I would be there more, heck I would even let her decorate my house which I knew would make her be in heaven. Especially the chance to design her dream Kitchen and get it. She deserved it all.

" Damn Paul, why you think Bells is leaving you? Did you do something i'll rip your dick off if you hurt my sister." Leah said through the Pack mind.

Paul could feel Quil and Embry nodding along with Leah in there heads. He knew if he lost Bella they would hate him the whole pack would. He could only think of how long It had took them to get together and now she was going to leave him he just knew it. He had stayed so far away from her for so long after the imprint and now she was leaving him.

" Would you stop bells is not leaving you she loves you! Lord knows why when she could have me you idiot. Everyone knows I'm sexier..." Quil trailed off as he picked up the scent of a Leech focusing trying to decipher if it could be the Cullen's or another Vamp. He whined and he could feel embry, Paul, Leah turning his way as Embry sounded the howl for trouble. It smelled like human drinkers not veggies like the Cullen's. HE started to ran as if his life depended on it when he noticed the scents lead to the Swan house and forks. Hopefully Bells was OK with the Cullen's and no where near these new comers.

Quil stay on the trail pushing himself as fast as he could. The trees were flying by in a blur only thing on his mind catch them, kill them protect his people. He had almost made it to the Swan house when Embry caught up to him and he could feel Paul and Leah close behind. The whole pack was phased in now and Sam was giving out orders left and right . When he spotted them 3 Vamps a girl, 2 boys with blood red eyes. The female had that long flowing red hair that was mostly obscured by a sack over her shoulder. "No not a sack Bella" Paul shouted through the mind link his mate, his world that vampire had his mate.

A/n: Hopefully not to bad for only the second chapter. Unbetaed so please be kind.


End file.
